1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural member of a furnace body having a cooling mechanism which is used for constructing a furnace wall or a bottom of a furnace of a metallurgical shaft furnace.
2. Description of the Related Arts
With respect to a metallurgical shaft furnace such as a blast furnace, it is necessary to cool the refractories of the furnace wall and the bottom of the furnace to reduce erosion from the inside of the furnace, and to prolong the service life of the furnace body. Heretofore, a variety of apparatuses have been proposed in order to cool a furnace body of a blast furnace and the like, and have been put into practical use. A stave cooler has superior properties in uniformly cooling the refractories in the furnace, so that this is universally used for blast furnaces. In general, the stave cooler has a configuration in which refractories (refractory bricks) are fixed on an inner side of a furnace of a cast metal portion, in which are cast cooling tubes.
With respect to the stave cooler, it is important that refractories (refractory bricks) be uniformly cooled and also not fall off from the cast metal portion. In order to obtain the above-mentioned properties, a cooling apparatus for a furnace body is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-90334, in which a cast metal portion in which are cast cooling tubes and inner furnace refractories arranged so as to be intercalated by a heat insulating buffer member, and the inner furnace refractories are supported by inserting a supporting member for connecting into a hole for mounting provided at the inner furnace refractories, the supporting member for connecting being made of refractories protrudingly provided at a cast metal portion. In this disclosure, the supporting member for connecting the inner furnace refractories is constructed by refractories having high thermal conductivity and strength at a high temperature whose main component is molybdenum or molybdenum/zirconia or the like. Heat exchange is performed between the cooling tubes at the cast metal portion and the inner furnace refractories through the supporting member for connecting, so that the inner furnace refractories are satisfactorily cooled.
It is, however, clear that a conventional structural member of a furnace body has a problem in which inner furnace refractories easily fall off, although an object of the conventional art is proper cooling and preventing the inner furnace refractories from falling off.